Pari
by Kaleiya
Summary: Oneshot ChaseShipping tristan x duke Quand on veut oublier une fille, on fait des paris débiles !


Rebonjour a tous ! Me voici me voilà avec un one-shot sur le ChaseShipping ! Avec un peu de chance, ceci encouragera des auteurs a se lancer dedans ! YAOI ! Interdit aux homophobes ! 

Le ChaseShipping est sur le couple Tristan x Duke (Honda x Otogi) et vu que personne coté francais ne s'y est essayé, pas meme les adeptes du SilentShipping (ils se reconnaitront ceux a qui je pense) qui devraient etre content de ce one-shot, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance !

Petit cours de langue au passage ! Chase chasse, poursuite (je vous laisse deviner ma tete en découvrant ceci dans le dico d'anglais !)

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez pertinemment que je hais Duke mais comme je hais aussi l'idée de le voir avec Sérénity, je trouve bien mieux que cela finisse comme ca !

Et enfin, n'espérer pas de RevolutionShipping dans ce one-shot !

Bonne lecture ! (où est passé Sheen au fait ?)

Ces ( ) sont mes commentaires persos !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pari **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notre Situation initiale commence dans un fast-food a Domino . Yugi avait proposé a Joey de l'accompagner là-bas avec Tristan, Duke, Sérénity qui était revenue en ville, et Kaiba qui a été un peu poussé par son frère . Téa était partie aux Etats-Unis la semaine dernière pour réaliser son reve et Bakura était retourné en Egypte pour régler une « affaire » . Tout se passait bien jusqu'à la venue de notre premier élément perturbateur…

.- Sérénity, ca te dirait de sortir avec moi un de ces soirs ? Fit Duke pour la je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-fois dans sa vie .

.- Laisse la tranquille ! Répliqua Tristan dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour .

.- Tu peux parler ! Tu lui a déjà demandé trois fois hier !

.- Et toi tu lui a meme proposé d'aller a concert il me semble !

.- Arretez…tenta d'intervenir la voix timide de la jeune fille .

.- JE TE HAIS !!!!! se dirent mutuellement Tristan et Duke .

.- Si vous voulez vous engueulez, allez le faire DEHORS !!!!! lanca Kaiba en frappant les deux énergumènes sur la tete .

Nos deux amis eurent une belle bosse sur leur tete et furent contraints de se tenir tranquilles . C'est a ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que Joey était anormalement sérieux et n'avait rien fait contre le jeune PDG et que celui-ci en avait fait de meme . De plus, Sérénity était assise entre son frère et Kaiba alors que d'habitude, elle était a coté de Yugi ou Téa .

.- Dites…commenca Duke .

.- …vous n'auriez pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? termina Tristan .

A ce moment, monsieur Wheeler se mit a jeter un regard noir sur sa sœur .

.- C'est moi qui leur dit ou vous le faites vous meme ? demanda Joey a sa sœur et a Kaiba .

.- De quoi ?! demandèrent Tristan et Duke .

.- Ca vous a prit trois mois pour vous rendre compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait ? demanda a son tour Kaiba .

.- Trois mois ?!

.- J'ai compris ! Ca fait trois mois que je sors avec Sérénity pour votre information et deux mois et demi que monsieur me surveille de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose a sa sœur !

.- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET T'ETAIS AU COURANT YUGI ?????

.- Je les aient vus au parc un après-midi et quand j'en ai parlé a Téa, elle m'a confirmé ce que je m'étais imaginé ! répondit Yugi un peu gené .

Nos deux amis, durant tout le temps où ils étaient au fast-food, se murèrent dans le silence le plus total . Après, au moment de rentrer chez eux, ils décidèrent de repartir ensemble et pour oublier Sérénity…

.- J'te pari que t'es pas capable de venir passer la nuit entière chez moi et ce, dans ma chambre ! lanca Duke .

.- Ah oui ? Et j'te pari que tu es incapable de te déguiser en fille pendant deux jours ! répliqua Tristan .

.- Je tiens le pari !

.- Moi aussi !

Et comme vous vous en doutez, les deux paris sont tenus ! Tristan est allé chercher quelques affaires chez lui et a sonné chez Duke . Celui-ci lui a ouvert dans sa tenue habituelle et a donc montré a son ami « leur » chambre . Il le laissa une vingtaine de minutes et revint les cheveux détachés, le bandeau enlevé, avec une belle robe couleur peche et les chaussures qui vont avec .

.- On a chacun remporté le pari de l'autre ! remarqua Duke .

.- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a chacun droit a un gage ! fit Tristan .

Un long silence s'installa . Duke regarda l'heure et vit a quel point il était tard .

.- Il serait peut-etre temps qu'on aille dormir non ?

.- C'est ca !

.- Quoi ?!

.- Comme gage !

.- Je ne te suis pas !

.- On dort carrément dans le lit !

.- Mouais…mais c'est juste le gage qui m'est destiné ! Mmm…le fait de ne pas garder nos vetements devrait etre suffisant…

.- Si tu le dis .

Nos deux amis émirent chacun un long baillement et mirent fin a leur conversation . Duke éteignit la lumière avant de se débarrasser de ses vetements féminin pendant que Tristan se déshabillait en le regardant faire . Après cela, ils pénétrèrent dans le lit et prirent soin de bien rester chacun de leur coté du lit . Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes passées a essayer de trouver le sommeil tant désiré, ils finirent par se tourner l'un vers l'autre pour savoir si l'autre dormait . Ils constatèrent que non . Duke tremblait un peu et cela l'incita a se coller contre le torse de son ami qui se retrouva très gené par la situation .

.- Qu'est ce que…commenca Tristan .

.- J'ai froid ! fit Duke .

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son « ami » afin de se presser encore plus contre lui . Une étrange chaleur l'envahie ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir .

.- J'ai le droit d'a…commenca Duke en levant la tete vers le visage de son camarade .

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par celui en face de lui dans un baiser particulièrement fougueux et passionné . Le maitre des dés fut d'abord très surpris mais se laissa très vite faire . L'une des mains de son amant alla s'égarer dans sa chevelure et l'autre descendit lentement le long du dos du garcon aux cheveux longs pour remonter ensuite afin de répéter le geste . Les deux bouches finirent par se séparer en sentant venir le manque d'air .

Leurs regards emplis de désir envers l'autre se croisèrent et eurent plus d'effets que de simples mots . (je peux etre poète a mes heures perdues ! lol)

Tristan passa au dessus de Duke pendant que celui-ci se mettait sagement sur le dos . Il s'allongea sur lui et sa bouche vint s'égarer dans la nuque du garcon aux yeux verts en de brulants baisers . D'abord de légers gémissements parvinrent a ses oreilles et ils se firent plus puissants quand ils laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de son amant . (quelqu'un a un citron pressé bien frais là ?)

.- Tris..tan…

L'interpellé cessa cette douce torture mais plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de son amant qui poussa un gémissement étouffé . Il rompit le baiser après seulement une trentaine de secondes au grand désespoir de son compagnon .

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre et durèrent deux heures entières . (désolée mais j'ai fais un gros blocage donc…) Après ca, on entendait juste de fortes respirations puis plus rien .

Le lendemain matin, nos deux amis se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans etre genés le moins du monde . Ils se levèrent puis s'habillèrent (sachant que Duke est toujours en robe !) . Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner commun, le téléphone sonna . Le maitre de maison décrocha .

.- Allo ?

.- _C'est Joey ! T'a pas vu Tristan ? Je le cherche partout depuis hier soir !_

.- Il a passé la nuit ici…

Le maitre des dés venait de comprendre sa gaffe mais elle était irrattrapable . De plus, il avait entendu la voix de Sérénity et il avait aussi entendue sa voix résonner ce qui lui avait indiqué que les Wheeler avait branché le haut-parleur….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahaha !!!! J'ai enfin réussi a finir ! Si quelqu'un veut prendre la peine de poursuivre ce petit one-shot, il a ma permission ! J'irai voir si quelqu'un s'amuse a la faire, promis sur la tete de mes chats !


End file.
